I'm A Girl Again
by MadelVer
Summary: This is a One-Shot and is for New years. Luffy turn's into a girl again? What is up with Robins' kind of humor. And what's wrong with the Monkey Family. Witches are REAL? Fem-Luffy and Trollzz
1. Gramps sure made a mistake

**I'm a Girl Again**

 **Ok, this whole story is a complete one-shot and is for laughs only, and is for New years. Also, because I need some time for The secrets that Were Kept, I have a slight writer's block. Fem-Luffy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

It was midnight at the Sunny, and it was New years eve, what could happen in The Grand Line for pirates when it's New Year who knows.

Monkey D. Luffy was slowly waking up "*yawn*" Luffy was heading toward the bathroom to brush her teeth only to see... "NOOOO!" The boys all fell off here hammocks to see which "girl" had screamed.

"If it was the witch who screamed I swear!" Zoro was standing up and heading towards the bathroom where he heard the scream, not caring if it was an attack.

Sanji kicked Zoro in the face "Shut it, Marimo." He then went lovey-dovey mode "Nami~swan Robin~chan are you ok!~."

Zoro muttered "Stupid love cook."

While Usopp... "W-who's t-there?" He was trembling thinking someone attacked one of the girls.

The rest of the guys just groaned upset to be woken up by whoever screamed.

Nami and Robin barged in on their door and asked: "Usopp are you ok?!"

Usopp suddenly grew shark teeth and said: "I don't scream like a girl!"

Nami tried to calm her breath "Ok, I'm going to do attendance."

"Robin"- Robin just said "Here."

"Zoro"- Zoro just gave Nami a grunt.

"Sanji"- Sanji went on lovey-dovey mode again and said "Hai! Nami~swan."

"Usopp"- Usopp's' legs were shaking "H-here."

"Chopper"- Chopper was doing the same thing as Usopp shaking with worry and fear "A-also H-here."

"Brook"- Brook laughed "Yohohoho!"

"Franky"- Franky did his pose and said "SUPER!"

"And Luffy"- No response.

They all rushed in towards the bathroom only to find it locked. Nami shouted with worry "Luffy you ok?!"

* * *

 **With Luffy**

Luffy was in the bathroom; she locked herself inside hoping the crew won't bother her, but people never get what they usually expect "Luffy you ok?!" Luffy screamed back "NO!"

The crew was taken back by the girlish tone. "Who the hell are you?!" it was Zoro who screamed, the reason was apparent. Zoro and Sanji kicked down the door to see who answered Nami. Only to see a D-Cup girl with the same scar Luffy had under her left eye, everyone had different reactions.

Sanji had a major nosebleed and shouted/chanted "mellorine, mellorine, mellorine."

Zoro had his weapons out and asked the same question earlier "Who the hell are you?!"

And the rest had their weapons ready like Zoro but remained quiet.

The stranger (for the crew) kept quiet, but after a couple of minutes she raised her head with a pout and whined "Guys help!~... Also, I'm hungry!~." After that, they knew it was their captain except for Zoro who was a little bit suspicious still.

"Well, it's Luffy alright, who would say that with weapons pointed to their head" Nami put back her weapon.

The crew all said the same thing "yup that's our idiotic captain."

Sanji recovered but lost allot of blood since "Luffy's" cleavage showed, allot of it; "but why is she a girl?"

Robin laughed at the crew "Fufufufu I guess she hasn't told you..."

The crew looked at Robin "told us what?"

Robin looked at Luffy, and She nodded "Alright, why don't we talk about it later Luffy needs some time."

Everybody else just said "ok."

Once everyone left Robin and Luffy alone the had a small conversation "Now is the time to tell them Captain-san, but right now change into something else, you can use the closet in my room if you wish." Luffy nodded, and both headed towards Robin and Namis' room.

* * *

 **At the dining room/kitchen**

When they arrived at the kitchen, they all remained silent. "What secret do you think Luffy-san has been keeping from us?" it was Zoro who broke the silence between everyone there. Everyone else groaned "We don't know~." That's when Robin and their "captain" came in, Luffy now back in high spirits. Luffy had a different outfit on, a red t-shirt that looked bigger for her since Nami and Robin had way bigger breast than her, her regular yellow sash around her waist, and her normal trousers. "Everyone I have an announcement!" She said this in a friendly happy manner, but it had seriousness wrapped around it.

"I'm Pregnant!" Luffy screamed. Nami started to shake her "WHAT? HOW? AND WHY?"  
Franky said "SUPER!"  
While Brook, Sanji, Chopper and, Usopp fainted for different reasons.

Chopper- He was the doctor of the crew.  
Usopp- He was best friends with Luffy.  
Sanji and Brook- because Luffy got pregnant.  
And Zoro straight up punched a wall and slowly walked outside.

Robin chuckled "Oh My I didn't think you were going to do it! But why did you do it?" Luffy looked at her like she was crazy "I did it because you asked me too." Everyone shot Robin a look "Fufufufu I asked Luffy if she could say as a "joke," that she was pregnant" she laughed again.

Zoro and Sanji became quiet and looked away. While Franky said "SUPER! Idea Robin." The rest of the crew said "WHAT!"

Luffy had interrupted them before they kept on talking "anyways~ every New Year... My family has this condition..."

Usopp then suddenly interrupted "wow I didn't know she knew how to say condition, let alone know what it means!" Luffy punched his head "Hey!"

Luffy then went back on talking about The condition "Anyway Gramps did something stupid... She angered a witch, and that witch put a curse on us... which was... every single family member after you INCLUDING you will turn their opposite gender every single New Year for a day."

The crew looked at her with sympathy and all thought "sucks to be in that crazy family."


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

OK ANNOUNCEMENT

I have finally gotten enough time to move my lazy ass and mind, to finally do my rewrite!!

The rewrite is out and it's called

 ** _Oh This!... It's Normal_**


End file.
